emmerandilfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliana, and the Children of the Sun
Before the Fallen Star, there were Hulans that didn’t agree with the way that Babel ruled over Heaven. Twenty years before Aora caused its destruction, a best friend of Babel’s, Ochieng, began to doubt the truth of his friend’s words. At first Ochieng tried to sort these differences out in private, but Babel’s vanity knew no bounds. Babel, after all, was the last person that the Creator spoke with! Surely that meant he was to be entrusting with the care of the world. Finally, it was when Babel laid claim to Ochieng’s wife Elia that he issued a challenge to Babel. Ochieng knew that those who had previously disagreed with Babel’s “holy words” would end up killed or executed. The moment that Babel claimed his wife was the moment that his life ended, and the dignity of his wife and his newborn daughter, Eliana were in peril. The night before the duel was to take place, Ochieng led his wife, daughter, and one hundred of his closest friends to a forgotten teleportation mirror. However, Ochieng was betrayed. Just as the last of the servants had gone through the portal to make the way ready for his wife and daughter Babel appeared with his loyal soldiers. He demanded that Ochieng kneel before him and accept his execution for his traitorous ways. “I will recognize no Tyrant,” he said and turned his back to take his wife through the teleportation mirror with him. It was then that a dagger had been driven through his back. When Ochieng turned, he saw his wife’s face turned into evil grin. When weakened by this Babel used his weakness to project an image of their affair into Ochieng’s mind. In complete despair, Ochieng called a powerful curse upon Elia that she will forever reside in darkness while her daughter would reside in the Sun. Elia, the Queen of Betrayal Elia had one child with Babel, Jurada. It was in this daughter that Elia poured her capricious and cruelty into until Jurada’s fifteenth birthday, where she requested her father banish her because of her “offensive love of blood”. Enraged, Elia tried to kill her. Babel intervened and she hurled from Aerogea. When the Fallen Star destroyed Aerogea, Jurada began a conquest of the lands with her people, enslaving other races that had changed due to the magical power that flooded out from the Aora Crater and using them to exterminate humans. They were nearly successful in their endeavor until Jurada chased them to the Arun Desert, where a proud civilization of human warriors met them with magic and superior combat prowess. This would be known as the first Hujuran War, when Eliana and her husband, Marcus, defeated Jurada in combat. However, the cost to Eliana was immense, as her husband was slain protecting her. Eliana would rule for another 150 years constructing a powerful city of glass, quartz, and stone she would name Ochieng in honor of her father. Her bravery and cunning allowed the human race to triple in size. She would be credited with the Triumvirate Alliance, which kept the Arun Desert free from any successful incursion for the next three hundred years and established the Elianian Dynasty as one of the longest lines of royalty in this new, wild era of Emmerandil.